


【All嘉】成年禮 ( 上 )

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 卡肉預警520賀文(?)p.s.因為怕今天來不及寫完 所以就先發半章下章車預警
Kudos: 5





	【All嘉】成年禮 ( 上 )

**Author's Note:**

> 卡肉預警
> 
> 520賀文(?)
> 
> p.s.因為怕今天來不及寫完 所以就先發半章
> 
> 下章車預警

王嘉爾是個高三生，同時也是GOT校校草。

高一時幾乎全校無一不喜歡跟他做朋友，只是到了高一下學期時，只剩下六個人了。

“珍榮啊，我是不是做了什麼壞事，為什麼大家都不跟我講話了呢？”王嘉爾終於忍不住好奇心而問了他最好的同學之一，朴珍榮。

“森吶，你有了我們還不夠嗎？”朴珍榮笑咪咪地反問了回去。

“啊？不是啦~ 珍榮你別誤會！”

“那就好。走吧，我帶你去吃冰淇淋。”看著王嘉爾愣住的樣子，朴珍榮的眼神似乎更寵溺了。

為什麼呢，朴珍榮自己心裡有數。森吶，你不會怪我們吧？我們只是… 不想跟別人共享你而已。

在王嘉爾生日前的一個禮拜日，除了王嘉爾以外的六個人都聚在了一起。

“知道吧？嘉嘉要滿十八歲了。”林在范的嗓音又啞了幾分。

“終於啊，等了這麼久…”金有謙附和道。雖然他們和王嘉爾都是同年級的，但王嘉爾卻是他們之中年紀最小的，不過他們也因此而慶幸，因為這樣一來，每個人都可以享用到大餐了。

“小七，我們需要的東西你找好了吧？”林在范將眼神瞄向崔榮宰。

“你想呢？”崔榮宰一副你當我誰的樣子看向林在范。

“好，那接下來就像我們原先計畫的那樣。”

“嘉爾，你這禮拜有空嗎？”林在范打給了王嘉爾。

“有啊！怎麼了嗎在范哥？”王嘉爾回答。

“禮拜六來我家吧，宜恩他們也會去。”林在范努力隱藏住自己興奮的心情。

“沒問題！”王嘉爾毫不猶豫地答應了。畢竟，這六個人可是他最喜歡的人啊。

“嗯，到時候見吧。”但王嘉爾沒想到之後會變成一發不可收拾的場面。

“唔… BamBam你給我喝的這什麼…”王嘉爾此時感覺整個人軟弱無力，就在喝完BamBam給的橙汁之後。

“嘉嘉… 生日快樂…”王嘉爾看著其他六個人逐漸包圍住他，王嘉爾感覺自己就要被盯穿了。

此時王嘉爾正在林在范家，本來是來慶祝他的生日，結果卻突然變成這樣。

“你們…”王嘉爾本來正要倒在沙發上了，可是卻突然被人接住。王嘉爾抬頭往上一看，是他最喜歡撒嬌的對象之一，林在范。

“嘉爾，你的第一次就交給我們吧。”林在范用充滿慾望的眼神看著王嘉爾，而當事人似乎還不知道自己身在險處中，而且臉還越來越紅。

“在范哥，你…”王嘉爾雖然全身癱軟，但還是能感覺到身後那炙熱的巨物正慢慢脹大中，王嘉爾也是個男人，當然知道那是什麼。

正當王嘉爾還楞著時，他突然感覺到自己正被人以一個公主抱的方式抱往林在范的房間。

“嘉爾，等一下我可以先嘛…”金有謙邊抱著王嘉爾邊對著他最敏感的耳朵講著悄悄話。

“有謙…”王嘉爾因為太害羞而將自己的頭埋在金有謙的懷裡，彷彿自己才是那熟透的蝦子一樣。

“嘻嘻，再不回答的話我就當作你同意啦！”金有謙開心的笑了。

“滾邊去吧你。”段宜恩跟在他們身後，因此能聽到他們的對話內容。要不是因為剛剛我猜拳輸了才會讓你得逞，不然嘎嘎應該是我的才對，段宜恩心想。

“唔… 榮宰你給我吃什麼？”王嘉爾被人抱到床上後，馬上就被崔榮宰塞進了一顆不知名的白色藥丸到嘴裡。

“當然是能讓你的成年禮更快進行的好東西啦！”崔榮宰笑的時候雖然看起來無害，但王嘉爾這時候可不認為他是無害的。

“好熱…”王嘉爾過不到幾秒鐘後馬上就說出了這句話。

圍在床邊的六人相視而笑。


End file.
